The Scientist
by scoke14
Summary: Jacob Black, finally got what he wanted at the age of 14. How and why does he throw it away and who benefits in the end. Starts off B/J and ends E/B. M for Foul language


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Neither do i own Coldplay nor the song used within this story, These works are properties of their respective owners.**

* * *

**I wasn't sure whether to put this under Jacob/Bella or Edward/Bella, I'll leave it under Edward and Bella for now, as I'm planning three sequels, the story from Bella's point of view, the story from Edward's point of view and Five years down the road. I hope you enjoy the story and R/R please, I'd like feedback on what to improve.**

Come up to meet you  
Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles  
Calling tails  
Heads on a silence apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Did not speak as loud as my heart  
Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
I want to rush to the start  
Running in circles  
Chasing tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

The Scientist by: Coldplay

* * *

This was not how Jacob Black thought that his relationship with Isabella Swan was going to end. He always thought of them as the best friends for life, who fell in love with each other and would stay together forever. He had known Bella since he was three and she was five, and they instantly became best friends. Throughout their early years, people in the town of Forks, Washington would have gotten used to seeing a taller darker skinned boy and a shorter paler girl running through the streets, in the forests and along the beach together. They were inseparable and would not even talk to over children their age, as they didn't want to lose each other, even at such a young age.

Charlie Swan and Billy Black also thought that they were meant to be. They thought it fitting that the children of best friends would fall in love with each other and get married. To foster this idea between their children, they arranged frequent sleepovers between the two children and conspired to have the children be together at every conceivable point, hoping to move the process along quicker, not even considering that these cared about nothing but their toys, animals and anything else that fascinated them at such a young age.

The first crack in Billy and Charlie's planning occurred when Charlie and Renee got divorced when Bella was Seven. Renee and Bella moved to Phoenix, Arizona, separating Jacob and Bella for the first time ever. However, this did not stop the children from writing letters to each other and talking on the phone, making as little sense as ever. This allowed them to keep their friendship as strong as ever, so that if Bella had ever gone back, they would be able to pick up where they left off. It was decided between Renee and Charlie that Bella was going to move back to Forks and so at the age of nine and seven respectively, Bella and Jacob were back together, and everyone was blissfully happy for three years.

If Jacob, Charlie and Billy had to pinpoint the exact first moment when things were going to be different in the dynamic of the relationship with Jacob, it was when the Cullens and the Whitlocks moved to Forks. Carlilse Cullen was a world renowned surgeon with his wife Esme being a famous interior Designer. They had two children, Emmett and Alice Cullen. Emmett was a year older than Alice and Bella and was already a hulking youth at the age of thirteen. He was extremely jovial and loved to horse around and make people laugh. Alice on the other hand was extremely short, and had bundles of energy and could never settle down in one place long enough. Alice and Bella became best friends quickly and Emmett became their protective older brother. Jacob and Emmett never got along, as Emmett was three years older and thought that Jacob was a lame kid with no friends. This drove a small wedge between Bella and Jacob as Bella spent more time around Alice and less time with Jacob.

A year later the Whitlocks came to town and that caused a stir in the community. The Whitlocks were old money rich, and no one knew why they decided to live in Forks. The only Whitlocks that the Forks people interacted with were the twins Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock, aged fourteen. Jasper was the empathetic civil war buff who was a little quieter than others and Rosalie was the fashion minded one who was loud at all points and times. They blended seamlessly into the group and made Jacob feel more excluded as, they were starting or already in High School, while he had two years still to get there. Bella and Jacob spent very little time at this point as they drifted apart and Jacob made friends his own age, Seth, Embry, Paul and Sam.

This all changed when Jacob entered High school. Him and his friends had their growth spurts and were viewed as the hottest guys on campus, who could get most girls they wanted. Jacob hoped to use this to his advantage with Bella, and it worked as the middle of his freshman year they started going out, and he was happy. They spent almost as much time together as they did when they were young and talked a lot. They were inseparable in School and spent a lot of time together on the weekends. However, Jacob's friends started to taint his mind with questions about when he was finally going to bag Bella, and how good was she at different sexual acts. At first, Jacob tried to get them to shut up and leave him alone, but eventually they got to him and he started to pressure Bella a little about having sex as he said they should do it as they love each other.

Bella wasn't ready at that point and this led to many arguments between the two that drove a wedge in between their relationship. Rosalie and Alice would get involved when they would hear what was going on and the blowups between Bella and Jacob weren't pretty. This all came to ahead at the year of end party, where Jacob hatched out a plan that had disastrous results.

* * *

JPOV

Tonight was going to be the night.

I was either going to have sex with Bella, or find some random girl to hook up with. I mean fucking coming, Guys need to blow off some steam once in awhile so why can't our **girlfriends **throw us a bone once in awhile. I was supposed to be the leader of the "Wolf Pack" as me and my friends were known as in school, and yet I was the only guy not getting any. I mean, fucking Paul was getting some yet he had some seriously fucked up issues.

Me, Paul. Seth and Sam all walked up to the fucking Cullen Mansion, where the fucking spawn lived. I fucking hated those kids, for the very reason that because of them me and Bella had been having problems for the past couple of years.

"Yo Jake, tonight's the night my man" Paul said.

"I fucking know it, Tonight is the night that Jacob Black becomes a man" I fucking yelled out into the night.

We had taken a couple of hits of weed before we left, to liven up the party. We reached the door and walked in.

_This fucking party is banging, Shit._

The party was ridiculous, the large living room was filled with people and there still so many left that half of them were on the stairs and out the backyard. I was looking for Bella, I was giving her an ultimatum. I hadn't seen her for a couple of weeks as she had been down in Spokane for a couple of weeks for a cheerleader tourney, where there were supposed to be scouts. I hope she didn't get fucking scouted, I wanted her to stay in Washington, with me and We were going to get married then go to University and settle in Forks. We would have four children and a white picket fence. I mean, what girl doesn't fucking want children, it was how they all were, no matter what they say to the contrary. I found her, with some tall dude with bronze hair and green eyes. They seemed to be having an intense conversation and appeared to be entirely too close.

_What the fuck?_

"Bella there you fucking are!" I said as I possessively put my arm around her waist. The dude just fucking smirked at me.

"Jacob, you smell like weed, you know I hate that smell" She said as she pulled away from and threw the dude a exasperated look.

"I'm Jacob, Bella's boyfriend" I said sticking my hand out to shake his hand.

He looked at my hand with that smirk, looked at Bella giving her a crooked grin, _why the fuck is she blushing?, _looked back at me and shook my hand. I tried to put some extra strength in my hand to show him who was stronger here but he didn't even blink. Finally, I guess Bella had had enough.

"Jacob let's go fucking talk, Ed...Anthony, I'll be back" she said as she led me away from him. _Why the hell is he laughing, what the fuck is so funny. _Bella led me to one of the bedrooms upstairs and turned to look at me, annoyed.

"Bella, I think it's time we had sex." _Might as well come right out with it._

"Jacob, we've had this fucking argument before, no not yet" She yelled back at me.

_I couldn't take being the laughing stock the Pack anymore._

"Bella, I can't fucking do this anymore, I need to get my fucking dick wet and if you're not willing to provide at this point, I think we need a break before my hand gets lockjaw and starts to grow hair and gets bigger than the other hand. I don't think we're for a serious relationship; I'm only a freshman for god's sake. So it's been a good run, I mean I still love you but I'm horny as hell, See ya" I fucking left that room without taking another look at her as I didn't need to see her cry.

NOPOV

In hindsight, this was not one of Jacob's finer moments. He got into a huge fight with Emmett and Jasper, leaving him in the hospital with a broken arm. Luckily for him, he started having sex and enjoying it. He only regretted what happened with Bella when it was late at night and he remembered their relationship fondly. Eventually he decided he wanted her back during her senior year as he figured he had as much fun as he needed to and wanted a serious relationship. He figured that she was going to a local university and they'd be able to get back together. He was staggered to find out that she was with the same guy for three years and that she was going to USC, away from everybody else. Jacob was left to figure out what went wrong, not realizing that what went wrong was him, wishing he could go back to the start and do it all over. Nobody told him that a relationship was going to be easy, it was just harder than he thought.


End file.
